the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted
The Salvatore Boarding School For the Young and Gifted is a private boarding school in Mystic Falls, Virginia that is catered to the needs of kids with supernatural leanings/ species. The Salvatore Boarding School For The Young and Gifted opened its doors in April 2019 with help from a donation made by Niklaus Mikaelson, and is maintained via donations from anonymous private donors. It is open enrollment for any supernatural student and is currently home to Jules Lockwood, Elizabeth Saltzman, Josette Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson, Matthew Mikaelson-Malraux, Grace O'Connell-Mikaelson, Olympia Mikaelson, Oliver Kenner, Luna Kenner, Nikolaus Mikaelson, Vivienne Claire-Mikaelson, Roman Sienna, Henry Benoit, Adam Folson-Griffith, Jacob Salvatore, Enzo Bennett-Gilbert, Grayson Bennett-Gilbert, and Lily Anseldottir as well as many more kids. Creation Alaric Saltzman had the idea to start the school when his two daughters, Elizabeth and Josette, were kicked out of their regular preschool after a magical incident and finding that there was no school available for children who were supernatural. He pitched the idea to Caroline Forbes, knowing he would need her assistance in successfully running the school. Damon Salvatore left the Salvatore Boarding House to Caroline as his younger brother Stefan's widow. With a generous donation from Niklaus Mikaelson, Caroline decided to convert the Boarding House into a Boarding School. Attire On the weekends and after-class hours, students are permitted to wear any manner of clothing that covers them completely enough that their sensitive parts are covered. However, when class is in session the school uniform is required. It is a royal blue jacket with the Salvatore family insignia 'S' on the right side of it, over a white button down shirt. The requirements recently changed and there is no longer a minimum length to the plaid skirt that makes up the bottom of the school uniform. Girls are expected to wear neutral color ballet flat type shoes, and boys are expected to wear black dress shoes. Living Arrangements Students are assigned two to each dorm with a same gender roommate. The floors of each residence hall will have pairs of each gender included on it. The roommate you are assigned upon enrolling will be your roommate until you graduate barring any significant circumstances. The species are all mixed in with one another to encourage blending of the species. Most students live on campus full time outside of winter, spring, and summer breaks in the school schedule however parents are permitted to pick their child up at any time if they wish. Students who are suspended will be asked to return home to their parents until the suspension period has ended. Campus On campus there are facilities equipped to handle Werewolves under a full moon. There is also residence areas and the memorial library on the grounds. The school is separated from the rest of Mystic Falls by a wrought-iron gate bearing its name. This is to discourage locals from disproving their belief that this is just a school for troubled rich normal kids, which could get them hurt. Rules For their own safety there are rules imposed upon students at the school. They are not permitted to use magic outside of the classroom while on campus. They are not permitted to divulge their true species or natures to anyone outside of the school. They are discouraged from getting close to local humans in order to avoid breaking the previous rule. There is to be no using of special abilities (blood, venom, etc) on other students or the locals, specifically no using blood to create new vampires. Classes The students are taught a combination of magical and mortal classes. Students are prepared to function in either the Supernatural or the Mortal World depending on their interests in either one. They take the same standardized tests that any student is required to take, including college prep tests such as ACT and SAT. Category:Locations